Lisa Becomes a Mother
by Batman87
Summary: Lisa loud finds a Little boy with a disability and tries to help him, with the help of her family. If you have any suggestions for a story, please let me know in the reviews. Thanks and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lisa Becomes a Mother

One day when a 21 year old Lisa Loud is walking home from her LAB she sees a crying baby in a box. Lisa thinks to herself, "Who would leave a crying baby in a box." Lisa Loud took him to the hospital to get him checked out.

The Doctors stated, "He's malnourished, has a high fever, and presents with Jaundice. In addition it appears that the child has spastic cerebral palsy. If you found him any later he might not have made it."

Lisa states,"I found a letter in the box. I think it's from his mother."

The Dr. replies, "Open the letter already, let's see what it says."

Lisa reads the letter out loud, "Dear Lisa Loud, I was a student of yours and I knew that you would find my son if I left him there. I would like you to take custody of him, I can't go into details, but I cannot raise him."

Lisa states, "This is so sad, of course I will take care of the boy."

The Dr. says, "Alright then, follow me Lisa, I will need you to fill out the necessary forms, so that we can make this official."

Lisa looks down at the baby and says,"I'm going to name you Nicholas Loud."

And that was how Lisa became a Mother. We will now skip 4 years into the future.

Nicholas now 4 wakes up and crawls out of bed. He crawls into his Mom's room and makes his way up into her beds and says, "Mommy wake up, today's the day we are going to see the family that you told me about!"

Lisa says, "OK, OK I'm up, go into the Living room, I'm going to make breakfast."

Nicholas crawls out to the living room, turns on the TV and cranks up the volume."

Lisa says, "Nicholas, turn that down, we are not experimenting on the sound barrier today."

Nicholas states, "sorry mommy." And then he turns the volume down.

Lisa gets out of bed, gets dressed, get Nicholas dressed, makes breakfast, puts Nicholas in his wheelchair, wheels him to the table and they begin eating breaking.

Lisa questions, "Are you excited about today, Nicholas?"

Nicholas replies, "Yes, I am so excited to meet my Grand Parents, Ten Aunts, and one Uncle."

Lisa comments, "Well, I haven't told them about you yet, and boy won't they be surprised."

Now we skip to the reunion at a park where everyone is waiting for Lisa. Everyone says, "I wonder where Lisa is."

Lisa says, "I'm right here and have a surprise for you. Nicholas come on out."

Nicholas rolls out from behind the tree and says, "Hello everybody, My name is Nicholas Loud, It's nice to meet you." And they all go into shock.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Family reunion

(I will not be changing the name of the boy character, I know that some people may think that his name should start with an L but the name that I chose has relevant significance. His name is Nicholas after Nicholas Tesla. Also I won't be doing a story on bullying any loud family members, It's been done too many times. Now on to the story. Enjoy!)

The Loud's are in shock, They never knew that Lisa had a kid, she never told anyone. Her parents say, "Is that boy yours?

Lisa responds, "Yes, He's my son."

Nicholas rolls up and says, "Hi Grandma and Grandpa, I've been so excited to meet you, my Mom said that you are a good cook Grandpa."

Lynn responds, "Well she's not wrong Grandson, would you like a hot dog?"

Rita says, "Why don't we talk more about Nicholas after the reunion."

Lisa replies,"Sure Mom, good idea." "Nicholas, let me introduce you to my older Sisters, Lori and Leni."

Lori says, "Nicholas, you are so adorable."

Leni says, "I will make you some new clothes that you will look so adorable in."

Nicholas replies, "great OK, but make sure it's not pink and has dinosaurs on it."

Leni responds, "you got it little buddy.

Luna, whose now a rock star, says, "Hey dude, you wanna rock out."

Nicholas replies, "Yeah, I have all your CD's." "My Mom plays them for me all of the time."

Luna responds, "Great, that means we can jam out." "What instruments do you play?"

Nicholas replies, "I play the Piano, Just like Mozart."

Luna gives him a thumbs up and walks back to the picnic table.

Lincoln and Lucy approach Nicholas to introduce themselves. Lincoln begins by saying, "Do You like comic books?"

Lucy immediately follows up with do you like poetry?

Nicholas responds with," I love both."

Lincoln responds, "great because I write comics for a living."

Lisa follows, "And I write poetry for a living."

Nicholas says, "Great, I can't wait to read your stuff."

They reply, "that's so cute, we'll get you all kinds of great things to read."

Nicolas responds, "you know I'm four right?"

Oh were sorry, "We'll help you learn how to read."

Nicolas asks,"Why?"

They reply, "Because we're Louds, and Louds help each other."

Lynn Loud Jr., Lana & Lola, and Lily all introduce themselves at once, "Hi little buddy."

Nicholas responds, "Hi Auntie's it's nice to meet you."

Lynn Loud Junior, "I'm a physical therapist."

Nicholas says, "Oh no not another one, your not going to stretch me out are you?"

Lynn Loud Junior responds, "Relax I'm off duty." "Physical therapy helps you deal with your body, and I know how to make it fun.

Lana and Lana say, "We design cars and can't wait to build you a wheelchair van."

Lana say's, "I build the engines and Lola designs them."

Last but not least, Lily says to Nicholas, "I'm in high school and a professional babysitter."

Nicholas exclaims, "Wow, I have such an amazing family!"

After everyone has finished eating they all go to Lisa's house to discuss the situation.

Lisa is asked by her family, "How did you find him?"

After hearing Lisa explains whole story, The family is in shock and responds, "How can some leave a child like that, did you call the police."

Lisa responds, "Yes I did, but they never found anything." "When they checked the cameras they didn't anything, the abandonment must occurred in on of the blind spots.."

Lisa's family responds, "How can we help?"

Lisa responds, "I need a baby sitter."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Lisa's Request

Explanation to fans: I was asked what disability does Nicholas have. He has spastic cerebral palsy. Cerebral palsy is a deprivation of oxygen at the time of birth that can result in a variety of complications. Spastic cerebral palsy is when the brain intermittently sends a signal to muscles to spontaneously contract at irregular intervals. These contractions can last for long periods of time which can result in the shortening of tendons thus limiting the range of motion of the individuals limb or limbs. Yours truly would like to admit to having cerebral palsy. I am unable to move my legs, I have limited use of my right arm, and am predominately bed ridden. I hate it when people feel sorry for me, I know it's because they care but it's really annoying. There are a variety of therapies and services available to individuals like me to improve our quality of life. So please, lets move on and enjoy the story. Please feel free to ask any questions, but all I ask of you is to not get to personal. Batman87 out.

Lisa continues,"Can you please help me with my son. I need people to watch him while I do my lectures in the evening. I also need someone to watch him in the afternoons."

Her family responds, "can't you get a nurse?"

Lisa responds, "I do have a nurse but she only works week days in the morning and doesn't do evenings or weekends. The insurance won't provide for more than that."

They reply, "we understand, we can all help."

Lisa says, "My son is very Stubborn, he gets it from me."

Lynn Jr. says, "I work with stubborn kids and adults all of the time."

Lisa replies, "Thank would be great, can you come around noon."

Lynn responds, "Sure just give me a call ahead of time, and give me a key."

Lisa says, "I made a bunch of copies to hand out to everyone ahead of time, I knew you would want to help."

Her family responds, "You're always thinking ahead of time."

Lisa replies, "Of course I think ahead of time, I'm a genius, we all think ahead of time."

Lisa's family smiles.

In the evening back at his home while Nicholas is in bed he calls out, "Mommy, Mommy, what were you talking about?"

Lisa replies, "I was finding you a baby sitter for tomorrow."

Nicholas asks, "It's not that weird old lady is it?"

Lisa replies, "No, it's not, It's going to be your auntie Lynn."

Nicholas responds, "Not the physical therapist?"

Lisa replies, "Nicholas Tesla Loud, she's here help you, therapy should be fun not torture, and knowing Aunt it will be nothing but fun"

To be continued….

Message to the reader: What do you think of this chapter so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Nicholas's exciting day with Auntie Lynn

Nicholas says, "I don't want to go, I don't want to go."

Lisa replies, "You're going and that's final. It's good for you, you will like therapy. It will make your arms and legs move better, and Auntie Lynn is fun."

Nicholas responds, "Why do I have to go?"

Lisa replies, "Because if you don't, we won't go for that triple chocolate fudge sundae like I promised."

Why are you taking me to therapy today, I don't usually have therapy today.

Lisa replies, "You're going to spend the day with Aunt Lynn who, as you already know, happens to be a physical therapist.

He replies "AHHHH! Not Lynn, shes the one that Uncle Lincoln told me does torture.

Lisa responds, "Nicholas Tesla Loud, don't listen to what your Uncle says about your Aunt, She's not that bad(Lisa thinks to herself, "not usually.")."

They get into their Van and head towards the Michigan kids therapy Center. When they arrive, Lynn is outside waiting for them. Upon greeting them Lynn says, "Someone doesn't seem happy to see me."

Nicholas's Mom says, "Are you going to listen to what Lynn says?"

Nicholas replies, "Yes Mommy."

Lisa says, "I'll pick you up in an hour, be good Nicholas, and remember, I'm taking you for ice cream, as long as you behave."

Lynn ask Nicholas, "Are you ready to have fun?"

Nicholas replies, "Sure."

Lynn says, "Today we are going to play a fun game called rolling, we are going to role you like a little rolling pin.

Nicholas responds, how do I do that?

Lynn responds, easy, "I'll show you." She puts Nicholas on the mat. Lynn thinks to herself, "I hope my assessment of him goes well." Lynn thinks to herself, "I promised Lisa that I would do an assessment and keep her updated on his progress. " Lynn uses rolling as her primary method for assessing his full range of motion.

Lynn asks Nicholas to lie on his back and stretch out his arms and legs as far as he can while rolling side to side as many times as he can comfortably. Next Lynn holds Nicholas in a seated position on the floor to test balance.

Nicholas then says, "Your doing an assessment on me aren't you?"

Lynn says, "How did you know?"

Nicholas says,"because my therapist is trying to do those on me all the time."

Lynn replies, "You're pretty smart for a 4 year old."

Nicholas responds sarcastically, "Of course I'm smart, I'm Lisa Loud's son."

Lynn responds, "OK, OK smart guy so why don't you tell me what your goals are from therapy?"

Nicholas replies, "I want to be able to get into my chair without anybody's help."

Lynn Responds, "I can help you with that. As long as you promise to work hard. Do we have a deal."

Nicholas responds, "It's a deal." Then they shake on it.

After an hour Lisa arrives to pick up Nicholas.

Nicholas says,"Can we go get ice cream now mommy?"

Lynn says, "I wanna go too, chocolate is my favorite."

Lisa responds, "OK, you've both earned it, let's go get some ice cream."

After putting Nicholas into the car, "Lisa asks Lynn, "How was the assessment?"

Lynn responds,"We have a long way to go, but he's smart kid and guess what he knew?" He knew about the assessment.

While they are eating their ice cream Lynn leans over to and whispers, "The first night you had him with you, what was it Like?"

Lisa responds, "it wasn't easy but it was worth. The first night I had this little guy he was 2 months old. He needed be feed special formula every two, seemed to poop just as often. One of the sweetest things happened that night, he smiled at me, and that's when I knew I could do this. Raising a child with disabilities is not easy but worth it to see them smile and know that you made a difference.

Lynn responds, "Thant's a beautiful story. If anybody makes fun of him, let me know, I'll kick their butts."

Letter to the readers. How do you like my Chapter and the description Lisa's first night with Nicholas? Now I want to know something. Who do you think Nicholas should spend time with next? Thank have a wonderful day.


End file.
